Snapes Kummertelefon für verzeifelte Schüler
by Anyanka3
Summary: Ihr solltet es lesen. Es wird vielleicht dem ein oder anderen zum lachen bringen und manchen sogar helfen!!!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Ich widme diese Geschichte allen Schülern die morgen Zeugnisse bekommen und Tipps für das nächste Halbjahr brauchen!!! Disclaimer: Mir gehört der Sevi nicht, nur die Anrufer!!!  
  
So, jetzt zwischendurch noch ne´ kleine Verarsche zum lachen (hoffe ich doch)  
  
SNAPES KUMMERTELEFON FÜR VERZWEIFELTE SCHÜLER  
  
Erster Anrufer: Hallo??? Snape: Hallo!!! Du bist verbunden mit Severus Snape von der KFVG (Kummertelefon für verzweifelte Schüler). Was kann ich für dich tun? Anrufer: Ich muss ein Referat in der Schule halten, aber ich weiß nicht was mir dabei helfen kann eine bessere Note zu bekomme. Snape: Ganz einfach!!! Du befolgst einfach Regel D wie Diagramme. So falsch deine Antworten auch sind, mit einem Schaubild daneben gibt's immer die bessere Note, weil so eine Kritzelei den Anschein erweckt, als wüstest du Bescheid. Unschlagbar sind vor allem Diagramme die völlig neben dem Stoff liegen, da der Lehrer dann annimmt, du hättest mehr Durchblick als er!!!  
  
Zweiter Anrufer: Hi! Snape: Hallo: Was kann ich für dich tun? Anrufer: Ich bin in Mathe eine totale Niete, was kann ich tun???  
  
Snape: Hä, Mathe? Das gibts doch bei uns Zauberern gar nicht... Egal!!Nun, benutze Regel E wie Einstein. Klar, mit einem Brocken wie Einsteins Relativitätstheorie bist und bleibst du auf dem Kriegsfuß...aber tröste dich: Der Lehrer auch. Also machs dir in Mathe leicht, indem du irgendeinen lächerlichen Zahlenschwindel zusammenbraust und darunter den Satz malst: "Diese Formel ist durch die Anwendung von Einsteins simpler Gleichung E=Mc2 jederzeit beweißbar!" Er durchschaut dein Spiel nicht.  
  
Dritter Anrufer: Hey! Snape: Hi! Wo liegt dein Problem? Anrufer: Mein Lehrer meint, ich bin zu faul, was kann ich tun um ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen? Snape: Hier ist Regel K wie Keuch angebracht! Um eins kommst du nicht rum: zu zeigen, das du dich wenigstens bemühst! Also flitze beim Raumwechsel oder am Ende der Pause allen voran, wenn immer du einen Lehrer erspähst und schlepp dich krumm mit Heften, Büchern und Notizzetteln. Damit kriegst du jeden Lehrer rum, weil er fest davon überzeugt ist: Wer sich so abrackert, kann niemals ein schlechter Schüler sein!  
  
Vierter Anrufer: Guten Tag! Snape: Morgen! Womit kann ich dienen? Anrufer: Womit kann ich meine Noten allgemein verbessern? Snape: Nun zu Regel G wie Goethe. Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen: Für einen Lehrer ist Goethe der Allergrößte und so bleibt es auch. Daher: Verehre ihn, liebe ihr, erwähne ihn- und du wirst staunen wie deine Noten steigen! Zum Glück hat Joe-Wolfgang so viel geschrieben, dass du ihm bedenkenlos jeden Schwachsinn als "Originalzitat" unterjubeln kannst. Im Zweifelsfall genügt bereits der Spruch: "Goethe hätte gesagt..." (Woher kennt Snape denn Goethe???)  
  
Fünfter Anrufer: Morgen! Snape: Hallo! Wo liegt das Problem? Anrufer: Bei Klassenarbeiten weiß ich oft nichts mehr, was soll ich machen? Snape: Ganz klar, O wie Ochsentour. Und hast du noch so wenig Ahnung, wäre es ein riesiger Fehler, deshalb ein leeres Blatt ab zu geben! Im Gegenteil: Schreib auf Teufel-komm-raus bis zur letzten Minute, egal was für ein Schwachsinn es ist! Denn je größer der Papierhaufen, desto weniger Bock hat der Lehrer ihn zu lesen, und desto lieber gibt er dir eine eins in der Annahme, die richtige Antworten werden wohl irgendwo vorhanden sein!!!  
  
Sechster Anrufer: Hi! Snape: Hi! Was gibts? Anrufer: Gibt es noch eine andere Art um gute Noten zu erzielen, außer die Ochsentour? Snape: Natürlich, jetzt kommt Regel U wie *und* zum Einsatz. Auch wenn du null Ahnung hast, brauchst du noch lange nicht aufzugeben. Beginne oben auf dem Blatt mit einem kleinen "und" und füge irgendeine unverbindliche Schlussphrase hinzu. Bei der Korrektur denkt der Lehrer natürlich, er habe die ersten Blätter deiner Prachtarbeit in seinem Saustall verschlampt- weshalb er dir aus lauter Schuldgefühlen eine Eins erteilt!!!  
  
Siebter Anrufer: Tag! Snape: Hey! Was kann ich für dich tun? Anrufer: Was soll ich tun wenn ich schon etwas weiß, aber die richtigen Antworten doch nicht kenne? Snape: Benutze in dem Fall die Regel V wie verschwommen!!! Wenn du schon nicht die richtigen Antworten weißt, ist es wichtig, wenigstens nichts hinzuschreiben was der Lehrer als Fehler ankreuzen könnte. Drücke dich deshalb so verschwommen und unverbindlich wie möglich aus : "Im zweiten Weltkrieg kämpften Dutzende und Dutzende von Soldaten!" Oder: "Das Nibelungenlied entstand in einer erstaunlich frühen Epoche!" - oder ist das etwa falsch???  
  
Achter Anrufer: Hallo! Snape: Morgen! Was ist los? Anrufer: Womit kann ich meinen Lehrer beeindrucken? Snape: Mit Regel F wie Fremdwörter! Fremdwörter beeindrucken einen Lehrer zutiefst, vor allem, wenn sie sie selber nicht kapieren. Kritzle also ruhig irgendeinen Krampf wie "assumptive Geodäse" und "rekituläre Impendanz" zusammen. Nach dem Studium deines Geschreibsels ist er ohnehin viel zu müde, um hier nach einem Sinn zu forschen und erteilt die besten Noten, je blühender deine Phantasie ist!!!  
  
Neunter Anrufer: Hey! Snape: Hallo! Was kann ich für dich tun? Anrufer: Wie kann ich in Geschichte oder Religion besser da stehen? Snape: Simpel, benutze C wie Christentum!!! Das Ansehen der Jugend ist so katastrophal, dass die primitivste Heuchelei genügt, dich als "besseren Menschen" ins Herz der alten Lehrer zu schließen. Schreib also ruhig: "Die Ursache der Bauernkriege war, dass die Menschen zu wenig beteten." Jetzt bist du für die Geschichtstante die allerletzte Hoffnung für die Rettung des christlichen Abendlandes. Und sollte euer Historiker Marxist sein, dann wird er sich noch mehr hüten, mit dem Relilehrer Krach an zu fangen und beim CDU-Direx unangenehm aufzufallen.  
  
Zehnter Anrufer: Hallo! Snape: Guten Tag. Wobei kann ich dir helfen? Anrufer: Was soll ich machen wenn ich eine ganze Seite schreiben soll, aber nur zwei Sätze weiß? Snape: Regel R wie Redundanz anwenden!!! Das ist zwar ein neues Modewort, aber eine alte Schultechnik. Die Kunst, sich endlos zu wiederholen und aus einem Stäubchen Ahnung eine Lawine angeblicher Fakten zu machen, bis die Seiten voll sind! Beispiel: "Paris ist die Hauptstadt von Frankreich, unserem Nachbarland, einem Staat der an Deutschland angrenzt und dessen Metropole bekanntlich Paris ist!"  
  
______________________________________________- Wenns euch gefallen hat, bitte ich um Kommentare, wenn nicht...auch!!! Ihr wisst ja, einSchrift steller lebt von der Kritik (hihi) - und von Kinderriegeln... 


	2. Part 2

So, da kommt jetzt der zweite Teil. Bitte Reviews!!! Ach ja, Snape gehört (leider) JK Rowling.  
  
SNAPES KUMMERTELEFON FÜR VERZWEIFELTE SCHÜLER Part 2  
  
Elfter Anrufer: Guten Morgen!  
  
Snape: Hey!!! Womit kann ich dienen?  
  
Anrufer: Was kann ich tun damit mein Lehrer denkt ich bin fleißig?  
  
Snape: Klar wie Kloßbrühe! Du wendest Regel A wie Arschkriecher an!!! Nichts schätzen Lehrer so sehr wie Fleiß...vor allem, wenn du ihnen dabei eine persönliche Gefälligkeit tust! Wenn also die Noten wackeln, dann stets freiwillig ran zum Zettelausteilen, Tafelwischen und Schleppen von allerlei Krimskrams. Und ist gar das Zeugnis in Gefahr, dann empfiehlt es sich, zusätzlich auch noch sein Auto zu waschen, seinen Teppich zu klopfen und seinen Hund auszuführen!  
  
Zwölfter Anrufer: Hallo!  
  
Snape: Hey! Was kann ich für dich tun?  
  
Anrufer: Wie spicke ich am wirkungsvollsten?  
  
Snape: Okay, jetzt kommt H wie Heftpflaster! Was nutzt die komplette Spickzettelausrüstung, wenn die Fitzelchen wüst durch die Gegend flattern? Da helfen am besten Heftpflasterstreifen über ein paar selbstbeigebrachten Platzwunden, die zugleich deine Geheiminfos tarnen. Auch für Verstecke wie Schuhsolen, Achselhöhlen, Nabel und darunter geeignet. Doch aufpassen: Wo Härchen sind, da ziepts beim abmachen grauenhaft.  
  
Dreizehnter Anrufer: Morgen!  
  
Snape: Tach! Was ist los?  
  
Anrufer: Wie kann ich bei einem Lehrer am geeignetsten schleimen?  
  
Snape: Mit M wie Musterschüler!! Natürlich wird er es niemals zugeben: Aber auch ein Lehrer braucht Bewunderung und Liebe!!! Wenn du ihn mal davon überzeugt hast, dass du ihn für den Größten hältst, hast du ausgesorgt und erntest Supernoten, selbst mit dem Gehirn einer Kaulquappe! Also strahle ihn immer aufmerksam an und trage möglichst ähnliche Roben wie er... und schon sind deine Prüfungs-Sorgen überflüssig!  
  
Vierzehnter Anrufer: Hey!  
  
Snape: Hallo? Was gibt's?  
  
Anrufer: Mein Lehrer meint ich schaue zu viel Fern, was soll ich tun?  
  
Snape: Hier empfiehlt sich Q wie Quiz! Da sogar Lehrer inzwischen eingesehen haben, dass die höchste Wissensinstanz nicht mehr das Lexikon ist, sondern das Fernsehen, kannst du dich auch unbedenklich darauf berufen... mit Sätzen wie "Rom ist die Hauptstadt von Mailand, wie in Jeopardy erwähnt wurde!" Quizsendungen sind dabei besonders zu empfehlen, weil sie einen Anhauch von Bildung besitzen und daher irgendwie an Schule erinnern.  
  
Fünfzehnter Anrufer: Tag!  
  
Snape: Hallöle: Wo liegt das Problem?  
  
Anrufer: Was soll ich tun, wenn ich dem Lehrer am liebsten eine rein hauen würde?  
  
Snape: Klar, benutze T wie Terror! Lehrern nach der Schule aufzulauern und sie zu verdreschen ist altmodisch und bringt dich höchstens in den Knast. Viel wirkungsvoller sind versteckte Drohungen auf Prüfungsbogen wie zum Beispiel: "Das ist übrigens genau dieselbe Frage, die in der 9b von Frau X gestellt wurde, bevor sie in der Nacht von Unbekannten eins auf die Mütze kriegte."  
  
Sechzehnter Anrufer: Hola!  
  
Snape: Hey! Wie kann ich helfen?  
  
Anrufer: Was soll ich tun wenn ich in der Arbeit einen totalen Blackout habe und mir der Fachbegriff nicht mehr einfällt?  
  
Snape: Benutze Y wie Yghfhhjhg!!! Ein Lehrer wird dir kaum nur deshalb eine schlechte Note geben, weil er dein Gekrakel nicht lesen kann. Daher sind undeutlich gemalte "Wörter" wie das obige lebensrettend, wenn man mal nicht weiter weiß. Und falls du später gefragt wirst, was das bedeutet, hast du die richtige Antwort längst nachgeguckt!  
  
Siebzehnter Anrufer: Tagchen!  
  
Snape: Hallo! Was ist passiert?  
  
Anrufer: Was mach ich wenn ich einen Beruf unbedingt lernen will, aber die Noten nicht habe?  
  
Snape: Da kommt Z wie zielbewusst ins Spiel! Vergiss nicht, in jeder Prüfung beharrlich darauf hin zu weisen, dass du dein Berufsziel schon fest im Auge hast...denn dann käme sich der Lehrer beschissen vor, würde er deine Karriere durch schlechte Noten vermasseln. Gut ist, wenn du Medizin studieren willst, denn einem Doktor wiederspricht man nicht. Weniger gut ist Lehrer, weil das die Konkurrenzangst weckt!  
  
Achtzehnter Anrufer: Hey!  
  
Snape: Tag! Was gibt's?  
  
Anrufer: Wie kann ich eine fünf verhindern?  
  
Snape: Nun kommen wir zu der etwas makaberen aber wirkungsvollen Regel W wie Warnung, die letzte!! Nichts nimmt ein Lehrer so ernst wie die Drohung, du könntest dir wegen deiner Noten etwas antun! Und zwar nicht, weil er an deiner lächerlichen Existenz interessiert ist, sondern weil so was Papierkram, Presseskandal oder gar Vermerk in der Personalakte bedeutet. Also wird er sich mit Sicherheit zu einer Gnadenvier hinreißen lassen!!!  
  
Neunzehnter Anrufer: Hallo!  
  
Snape: Tach! Was kann ich für dich tun?  
  
Anrufer: Wie kann ich bei den Lehrern Mitleid erwecken, um mir bessere Noten zu erschleichen?  
  
Snape: Mit P wie Pleite!! Lumpenklamotten und Löcher im Schuh erwecken vor allem bei jungen und linken Lehrern Solidaritätsgefühle für einen Unterprivilegierten, dem man durch gute Noten zu besseren Berufschancen verhelfen muss. Außerdem erlaubt dir diese Masche, Hausaufgaben auf Einwickelpapier und alte Wursthäute zu krakeln- und so sicher zu gehen, das kein Lehrer sie jemals anfasst. 


End file.
